KagomeShakaku
by Li-Kanjii
Summary: Kagome turns into a what... and InuYasha choose KikYou what is becoming of the world. This is a InuYYH x over KagHiei ...
1. Default Chapter

Li-Kanjii: Hey ya'll this is my first fanfiction so don't be mad at me if it's no good. If it's not any good tell me.  
  
InuYasha: NO DON'T READ IT, DON'T  
  
(Goes after InuYasha with a chair and hits him over the head with it. ;p )  
  
Li-Kanjii: Don't listen to him. He's just stressed because he was bad and I hid his sword from him.  
  
Zensokuryoku: Ha... sure. he's just mad because you made him fall down the...  
  
Li-Kanjii: Shut up if you what to live Zenso. (Cracks neck)  
  
Zensokuryoku: uuh. So Li does not own InuYasha or what ever or at least most the characters you may encounter in this story. Now I got to go before Li kills me.. Bye!  
  
Li-Kanjii: get back here you cowered!!! (Sigh) Ok, so like he said I don't InuYasha or most of the other characters in this story.Sadly .. Well hope you like it.; )  
  
+Thinking+ "Talking" *using telekinesis or telepathy* @~ Starting a new something or another @~ *~*~* Dreaming*~*~* @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter One: Kagome's a what?!  
  
"Where's Kagome, brat?" yelled an angry hanyou.  
  
"I don't know where she is; she left when she saw you and Kikyou together!" A small kitsune yelled back.  
  
InuYasha stared in shock at what the kit had just said. + She saw us together? But I.I didn't sense her.Did she mask her aura.No Kagome doesn't no how to do that.But then WHY didn't I sense her?!+  
  
There was a rustling in the wooded area behind them.  
  
"InuYasha, have you told your friends I would be accompanying you on finding the jewel shards?" Kikyou said stepping out of the forest.  
  
InuYasha shook his head and looked down at his feet. "No, not yet; I wanted to tell Kagome first and tell her she could go home but she's not here."  
  
"That's ok InuYasha; don't worry about that weak reincarnation of mine she's useless now that I'm here." Said Kikyou before pulling InuYasha down into a deep kiss in front on the kit.  
  
+InuYasha you fool+ Shippo thought +I'm still a child and I can see that Kagome love's you.+ Shippo watched Kikyou pull the kiss deeper. "InuYasha you fool; you would choose the dead over the living and hatred over love. I can see why, if Kagome choose not to come back." With that said Shippo left.  
  
@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
With Kagome  
  
+InuYasha why, why were you with Kikyou..? Can't you just forget her? + Kagome stopped and looked around.  
  
"This is where we first meet Sesshou-Maru; it's so far from the village. How did I get here?" she thought aloud.  
  
"I brought you here." A male voice said from behind her.  
  
Kagome could feel his presents; he was coming closer and she forgot her bow and arrow. +Damn it+ she thought.  
  
She took a few steps away from the direction he was coming in. "Why. What purpose would you have for bringing me here?!" She said shakily.  
  
"What? Dear, dear aijou. Do you not remember your own father?" The man said being suddenly beside her.  
  
+Aijou, my father called me that. But .My father's dead. + she thought. "My father is dead, Mother told me so." She protested.  
  
The man shook his head. "If that is so then. your mother lied." He stated. "I did not die, she banished me from the shrine, but she kept you as her own. I don't see why if she hates our kind so much." He got a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by, "our kind"?" Kagome asked. "And what do you mean kept me as her own?!" She said taking another step back.  
  
"I see.She never told you what you are." He looked down. "You are an angel youkai."  
  
(A/N Ok so I know that there's no such thing as an angel youkai. But I'm going to use that any how)  
  
"What?" Kagome said taking a step back. "Th- there's no such thing as an angel youkai, if there is why haven't I seen any?"  
  
"Aijou, we are very rare creatures and will only fight when threatened; as for your mother, she is not your mother. She took you from me when I was banished; your real mother died long ago." A tear made it's way down his cheek.  
  
Kagome saw a tear go down his cheek and walked towards. "Are you ok?" Kagome said take another step towards him.  
  
"Not really. My aijou doesn't believe me. I haven't seen me son sense he was two months old. It truly can't get any worse." He said and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around to see Kagome with her hand on his shoulder and frowning a bit. "What is wrong? You should be a happy cheerful person, not morning like myself." He said.  
  
"I can stand to see other people in pain or sad." She said sitting down beside of him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in some way, but I'm not used to people.um or angel youkai leading me places then telling me that they are my father."  
  
"It's ok. I know I should have proved it to you first." He said smiling a little. "Would you like me to prove it?"  
  
"Sure. I would like to see how you will prove it." Kagome grinned.  
  
The man grinned back and lifted a clawed finger to Kagome's forehead. "Do not be afraid aijou and do not fear me. please."  
  
Kagome was encircled in a silver white glow; she could feel fangs growing in her mouth, her ears become pointed and she could feel claws where her human fingers once were. She could also feel a tingling sensation all over her back.  
  
The man watch as the glowing died down and before him stood a beautiful female version of himself. +Her sent has changed slightly she smells of okibi (blazing fire) and raiden (thunder & lightning not the guy from mortal combat) Maybe she acquired more abilities as a human making her a stronger demon.+  
  
Kagome fell to the ground with a thump and tried to push herself back up but she felt to drained to move.  
  
"Poor thing," She heard a voice say just before she drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dreaming Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was in a field of white thorn less roses covered in the morning dew. She looked around for a moment the saw a man with white hair that reached passed his waist. He also had white wings with golden feathers around the bottom of them and silver blue claws.  
  
"Daddy!!!" she yelled. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, look what I found." She held up a small glass ball.  
  
The mans eyes widened and he was about to take it and throw the thing as far as the eye could see until the glass ball began to glow pink with purity and began to disappear.  
  
"Aw. I wanted to keep it. It was a pretty glass ball." She huffed.  
  
"Don't worry my little aijou there are better things in the world than a little pink glass ball." He said picking a rose and placing it behind the child's little pointed ear and they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"InuYasha, we must find lady Kagome if you have not seen her at her home or around here." Miroku stated firmly.  
  
"I agree InuYasha Kagome-chan hasn't been here in a while and we're getting worried." Sango said. "And Shippo is missing too."  
  
"Feh," Was all InuYasha said.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ Kagome  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and sat up.  
  
"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a truck." She moaned rubbing her head.  
  
"I can assure you, you were not hit by a truck." A smooth male voice said. "But maybe you should go look in a mirror." He said.  
  
She got up and did as told. When she looked in the mirror she was shocked. She was the girl in her dream; she had Silver blue eyes, long white hair, silver blue claws, pointed ears and white wings with gold feathers about the bottom of them.  
  
She turned to the man and said "I really am your daughter aren't I?" then she smiled. "I had a dream about it. We were in a white rose field and I had found the Shikon jewel then it disappeared; at least now I know where it went." She said then frowned.  
  
"Yes you really are my daughter just like I told you aijou. I am Tenma Anjerasu (Last name first.) your father. And you are Tenma Shakaku." He said happily and grinning.  
  
"So how am I supposed to use these?" Shakaku (Kagome) said pointing at her wings.  
  
"We will begin training immediately if you'd like that." Anjerasu said.  
  
Shakaku smiled and shook her head up and down like an idiot.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ InuYasha& co.  
  
"InuYasha I'm going to the hot springs ok?" Kikyou said smiling.  
  
InuYasha nodded and whispered in her ear. "But only if I can join you."  
  
(A/N: and for all you perverts I'm not that kind of writer so shove it.)  
  
Kikyou nodded and smirked as they walked to the springs.  
  
"Are you not going to follow them Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not that I don't want to but, a bathing corps and InuYasha together is just sickening." Miroku said sure that InuYasha was out of hearing range.  
"Besides Sango, I like your company." He said moving next to her and actually controlling his hands.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
3 months later w/ Kagome  
  
"Good very good. You have mastered everything in three full moon cycles. That is excellent you know. So I would like to present you with these aijou. "Anjerasu said and pulled two swords from his belt.  
  
He handed them to Shakaku and said "They are twin swords. They are called tenshi (not the character) and akki. They are angel and demon swords. Only use them when yours or someone else you love or care about's life is endanger. Got it?"  
  
Shakaku nodded. "Thank you father. Can I go visit my friends and little brother then resume looking for the shikon jewel shards, it is my fault it's broken." She said.  
  
Her father nodded and smiled. "Don't forget how to shape shift now take care, it was good to spend time with my favorite daughter."  
  
"Pops, I'm your only daughter." She said and grinned while faked a huff. "Love you dad and I'll see you in a few weeks, I'll come back and visit some time."  
  
"Ok you do that aijou you should know where I live by now, right?" he yelled after her. She nodded and quickly ran over to him and gave him a big hug then left with a sad good bye.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Li-Kanjii: So how do you like my story so far I'll try to make it longer next time.  
  
Zensokuryoku: Yea. It was better than I thought so write more or I'll hurt you.  
  
Li-Kanjii: You'll do what? (Cracks neck and pulls out large machine gun) InuYasha : ha, ha . she got you.  
  
Li-kanjii: I'll get you too if you don't pipe down Inu. I'll post another chapter soon. Bye. 


	2. Chapter Two:

Li-Kanjii: Yo, so no one has told me what kind of cross over you want this story to be. How about either Inu/YYH, Inu/HP or Inu/Sailor Moon..Umm or Inu/DBZ or Inu/whatever cool movies you can think of.  
  
Zensokuryoku: Will you shut the hell up.god you rambling on is making my ears hurt.sheesh.  
  
Li-Kanjii: I thought I locked you in the closet.  
  
Zensokuryoku: And I thought that door would be hard to bust through. (Motions to the busted door)  
  
Li-Kanjii: (jaw drop) ZENSO YOU OWE ME A NEW DOOR YOU JERK!!!!!!!! NOW PAY UP!!!  
  
Zensokuryoku: I uh .I got to go. see ya'll later. (Runs out the still in tacked door)  
  
Li-Kanjii: (mumbles about tall jerks and idiots) so be sure to tell me what kind of crossovers you want. Hey I gonna keep calling Kagome, Kagome instead of Shakaku unless someone is talking to her.k? If you don't get it you will.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kagome had been running for nearly three days straight when a familiar sent hit her nose. +Oh no.Shippo!!!+ Kagome thought running in the direction she sensed him in.  
  
Not long later she came upon something that resembled rags. +Oh no.Shippo+ she thought barely hearing his heart beat.  
  
She picked the kit up and healed him as best she could with her still semi weak magic and ran as fast as she could to the nearest village.  
Little did she know it was the same exact village InuYasha was in with Kikyou at that very moment.  
  
Kagome made her way to the edge of the village when Shippo began to wake up.  
  
"Who.Who are you?" He stammered.  
  
"It's me Shippo, Kagome.Well err.Shakaku now." Kagome said.  
  
"Momma, you look different.I didn't think it possible for you to be prettier than you were before, but I guess I was wrong." Shippo said still a like skeptically. (A/N Shippo is so cute)  
  
"It's ok Shippo, it's really me." She looked down a moment. "So is InuYasha traveling with Kikyou now?"  
  
"Yea. that's why I left. to get away from her and look for you." He replied.  
  
"That's sweet Shippo. I sense a few shards in this village, wanna go see?" She asked. Shippo nodded wildly making Kagome giggle; Shippo was now sure that this girl.err woman was in deed his adoptive mother.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Inu & co.  
  
"InuYasha, I sense about twelve shards at the edge of the village and moving in a bit." Kikyou said.  
  
InuYasha nodded as they took off.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Kagome & Shippo .  
  
Shippo was chattering happily as he and Kagome walked through the village.  
  
"There," She heard someone say and turned to see Kikyou staring at her. "That demon there, she has the shards. InuYasha you attack her and I'll get the villager's out of here." She commanded; InuYasha nodded.  
  
+Good thing I hid my real youkai form, other wise this wouldn't be as much fun.+ Kagome thought smiling.  
  
"Oh, hello are you talking to me?" She asked even though she knew that they were. "Well, I have to say that was quite rude what you just said I Tenma Shakaku ( Last name first) am not a demon, I am a demoness. Though I can not expect a human or a hanyou (sp!) to know that let alone actually remember that." Kagome said still smiling.  
  
Kikyou huffed at this statement. "And I can't expect you to live against my purifying arrows." She said shooting an arrow towards Kagome who swiftly dodged it by a mile.  
  
"I can't expect you to hit me then.can I?" Kagome said and put Shippo on the ground; then told him to go over to Sango and Miroku until the fight was over. He nodded and disappeared.  
  
"So then InuYasha I thought that this battle was between us not your mate and I, Bakamono." Kagome said. "I swear I've met more intelligent fleas."  
  
"Lord InuYasha," a voice squeaked. "I think it be best if you leave this certain youkai alone. Her power comes from another source, it.it's not the same as a normal demon or demoness power. not even your brother's."  
  
"How perceptive of you Meoga (sp?)." Kagome said. "My power is in deed different from a normal youkai's. My power comes for a light power source, not one of darkness. My power comes from life it's self. With out my kind the world would be shattered and the life cycle would be distorted. Humans would be immortal and would start a war against the demons and lose and things wouldn't be the way they are supposed to." Kagome said.  
  
Meoga hopped over to Kagome and sat on her shoulder. "Tell me, what kind of demoness are you exactly?" He asked.  
  
"Well, what kind do you think I am?" She replied.  
  
"I was going to guess an angel demoness but there are only about six or seven left."  
  
"You know, it's a funny thing because that's exactly what I am." Kagome smiled at the flea.  
  
"My Lady what is your name?" Meoga asked.  
  
"My name is Tenma Shakaku." She replied.  
  
"Huh. My lady you are of great royalty. But why do you not look like an angel youkai?"  
  
"I just didn't feel like going around as one." She smiled again.  
  
This ticked InuYasha off. The demoness he was supposed to be battling was having a conversation with the flea and he could not hear a word that they were saying.  
  
"Meoga you worthless flea you get back here!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"You know Meoga you can come with Shippo and I if you like. it will be safer than hanging around with him." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I think I might. He's to aggressive now that Kagome left." The flea said. "He is pushing Sango and Miroku to hard now and won't let them ride Kirara anymore."  
  
"Has he really got that aggressive sense that day I saw him with Kikyou in the forest?" She thought aloud.  
  
"L.Lady Shakaku, you. you're also Lady Kagome am I right?" The flea asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I am also lady Kagome. I met my father and he told me everything." Kagome said. "I am leaving now InuYasha. You know you broke my dear friend Kagome-chan's heart and I will never forgive you for that!!!" She yelled at him. "Come on Shippo we're leaving. and oh yes." She said walking over to Kikyou. "I'm taking these."  
  
Kagome grabbed the jewel shards from around Kikyou's neck and purified them right in front of her face with a smug expression; then picked Shippo up and disappeared into the forest.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ Still w/ Kagome ^hours later  
  
"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Kagome asked and thought for a moment. "I know how about deer?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Shippo said. "But momma what about Meoga; he only drinks blood."  
  
"Um. We'll get him something when I come back. Oh Shippo would you mind starting a fire while I'm gone.It'll only take a minute." Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kagome smiled and left to hunt.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ Inu  
  
"Damn it!!! Sango, Miroku, why didn't you help us fight that demon?!!!" InuYasha yelled. "Thanks to you she got away with my jewel shards and took that annoying flea with her!!!"  
  
"InuYasha," Miroku said. "It is not our fault that she got away. But it is yours that she ran away. She had a peace and very sad aura, like maybe someone had hurt her emotionally."  
  
"Then Why was she trying to start a battle with Kikyou and I; huh can you answer that?" InuYasha screeched.  
  
"Yes, in fact I can." Miroku sat next to Sango now who had an eye on him. "You started the battle with her and she only stated the obvious; she was in deed a demoness not a demon and she couldn't expect you or Kikyou to know that because you do not know youkai customs."  
  
InuYasha walked over to a tree and just sat there; he knew that Miroku was right, she was a demoness not a demon; so then why could she purify the shards that were too tainted for Kikyou to purify. He did not know.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Kagome  
  
Kagome had just got back with a freshly skinned deer and cut it up to put in a stu that she was making for dinner.  
  
"Meoga, here." She held her hand out to him so he could jump in easier. "Sense you only drink blood, I guess you can have some of mine tonight."  
  
Meoga nodded gratefully and picked a spot on Kagome's neck to have his dinner.  
  
While the stu cooked Kagome relaxed against a tree and saw Meoga tumble off of her. She picked him up put him on the pack she still carried with her sometimes. +A demon coming close+ Kagome thought and tied her obi with her swords in it back on. Just at that moment a demon jumped through the trees. Then came a second one.  
  
The first one had long white hair, fox ears, an angora tail, silver white claws and silver blue eyes like her own. The second one had short black spiked hair; deep brown eyes almost black eyes, and wore all black.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked. "You would not disturb someone just because would you?"  
  
"We did not mean to disturb you; we were running from a crazy hanyou that wanted to kill us because we found this." The kitsune said holding up a shard that was still tainted.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to him. "Let me see that," She said pointing at the shard.  
  
He handed it to her no questions asked.  
  
As soon as the shard was placed in her hand, it glowed a pale pink and was purified. "As long as you have any shards of the shikon Jewel that hanyou will come for you. I have about half, that dead bitch he travels with can only sense so many. She thought I only had twelve." Kagome snickered.  
  
"Ha.Twelve what does she take me for.a weakling."  
  
"What!!! You have half?!!!" a voice yelled from the woods. "You can't have half. You are just a woman!" InuYasha busted through the trees.  
  
"I may be a woman mutt face but at least I ain't no hanyou like you are. you can't even control your demon blood!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"You've probable never even been in your real demon form. I know you're a shape shifter and they only see their real form once." InuYasha tried to counter.  
  
"Just because I can shape shift doesn't mean that I'm a shape shifter. I am, was not and never will be a shape shifter!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yea then what are you?" InuYasha scowled drawing his fang.  
  
"I am a peaceful youkai that doesn't fight or kill unless I have to or need to. It is the way my kind are and I Tenma Shakaku am something you will never be." Kagome said with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shippo, Meoga come. We are leaving; I will find you something else to eat Shippo." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes momma."Shippo said and hopped on her shoulder as did Meoga; then they disappeared into the forest.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ InuYasha & co.  
  
"What the hell was that about..?" InuYasha said dumbfound. "Why would she just leave like that when we were getting ready to fight?"  
  
"If you were paying attention, you half-breed you would have heard her say she doesn't fight unless she has to." The white haired stranger said with the little black haired one nodding in agreement.  
  
"Feh, like it matters; we'll get those shards back soon enough." InuYasha scowled to himself. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Kagome & co.  
  
"How about some apples Shippo; that's all I can seem to find." Kagome handed him an apple.  
  
"Thank you." He said and munched on it and then a few more. It wasn't enough to fill him up but at least he would last through the night and most of the next day.  
  
"Come on Shippo we're going back to InuYasha's forest so I can go speak with my mother about something ok?" Kagome said; Shippo nodded he didn't really want to go back to InuYasha's forest but if it was something his momma had to do then.  
  
Kagome sat Shippo on the ground for a moment and began to glow silver white as she shifted back to her real demon form she was in when she first saw herself as a demon.  
  
Shippo stared in amazement as white and gold wings burst from Kagome's back.  
  
"Momma, I was wrong again. you can be prettier than you were before." Shippo said; Kagome guessed that was a complement.  
  
"Thank you." She said and took to the sky with Shippo and Meoga in her arms.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ The next day.  
  
Kagome arrived at the well at about noon and sat Meoga on the ground and told him to go tell Kaede (A/N I have know idea how you spell her name.) that they would be there in a few days.  
Meoga nodded and hopped away.  
  
Kagome changed back into a human form and held Shippo tight as she jumped into the well; she was greeted by a familiar blue glow that normally surrounded her when she jumped in.  
  
Kagome looked up to see a roof rather than the sky. Kagome jumped out of the well with a single leap and walked out of the well house to be greeted by her little brother.  
  
"Who's that momma?" Shippo asked pointing at Sota (Sp?).  
  
"That's my little brother Sota, Sota this is Shippo; you know the kit we saved from those two wacko demons." Kagome said smiling as Sota nodded like a moron.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Li-Kanjii: Ha, Ha, cliff hanger you wanna kill me now don't you.  
  
Zensokuryoku: We sure do, ain't that right InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Sure is how could you stop there.  
  
Li-Kanjii: Because I need to know what kind of crossover's they people want this to be. I already know a little DBZ and maybe some YYH but they have to come up with something I can work with Bakamono.Sheesh.  
  
Zensokuryoku: ok, ok, don't throw a fit.god.  
  
InuYasha: Yea really.  
  
Li-Kanjii: Oh shut up. Ok then be sure to read and review please.Bye-Bye 


	3. Chapter Three

Li-Kanjii: Yo.I'm back. So any how only one person actually gave me a review I could use and I appreciates it very much so. Thank you very much Mystic Rain I can use what you sent me. This is going to be only Inu/ YYH crossover and it's going to be a Kag/ Hiei pairing  
  
Zensokuryoku: Oh and you couldn't use what other people sent you?!  
  
Li-Kanjii: NO ONE ELSE SENT ME ANYTHING YOU MORON, GOD. I SWEAR I 'VE MET MORE INTELLAGANT TREE MONKEYS.. ( Storms out of room)  
  
Zensokuryoku: Don't worry about her she just upset that she didn't get more review, you know. So here goes the next chapter. And please send her more reviews so she won't throw things at me and everyone else anymore.PLEASE!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter Three W/Kagome and co.  
  
"Momma, I'm home!" Kagome yelled. "Hello?!"  
  
"Oh, hello dear; you're back earlier than expected. Did InuYasha let you leave sooner than usual?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Um, not exactly, I'm not with InuYasha's group anymore." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, well it doesn't really matter now then does it, I suppose you can take care of yourself. Has something happened you're not telling me about?" Her mother asked concerned.  
  
"I um.I met my father." Kagome answered. "He trained me for three months and told me everything about his past and my family."  
  
"So then," Her (not) mother said. "I suppose you know then I'm not your real mother?"  
  
"Yes I know that too." Kagome looked down at her feet. "I'm um.Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
(A/N does anyone know Kagome's mother's name, I'm just going to use "Aiko" for now but if you know tell me)  
  
Aiko sighed. "I was going to tell you on your 18th birthday, it looks like I can't now can I; oh well I suppose that you want to go say bye to your friends then keep searching for those jewel shard things, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "What about Sota; shouldn't he go meet our father too?" She asked.  
  
Aiko smiled gently. "It's up to him; but if he goes he'd better come back in one piece." She pretended to scowl; but it failed as both her and Kagome busted out laughing.  
  
"Momma, what's so funny?" Shippo piped up.  
  
"Oh and who is this?" Aiko said looking at Shippo sweetly.  
  
"Momma, this is Shippo, Shippo this is Aiko, my mom." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Oh, ok." Shippo said and hopped on to Aiko's shoulder.  
  
"I think you have enough time to take a shower and make it to school if you want." Aiko said.  
  
Kagome nodded and rushed up the stairs.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ YYH group.  
  
"Yusuke, you showed up for once I'm amazed." Koenma said shocked.  
  
"Yea Urameshi, why haven't you been coming on the missions?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Because bonehead I didn't feel like it!!!" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"Now, now you two settle down, ok." Kurama said trying to calm them down.  
  
"So anyhow, it seems that there are two demons that have somehow used a well as their portal to this world." Koenma said.  
  
(A/N I forgot what they call the demon world and human world etc)  
  
This seemed to get everyone's attention. "Now it is your job to go see and destroy the demons that came from the well and destroy the portal, got it; it's at a shrine in Tokyo."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted; Koenma took that as a fine.  
  
"Then go already!!!" Koenma yelled.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Kagome.  
  
"See ya later!" Kagome yelled and ran out of the house.  
  
As she ran down the steps of her home she sensed a strong demon aura; she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into something that felt like a brick wall.  
  
"Gomen," Kagome said "I did not mean to run into you."  
  
Someone reached out a hand to help her up. "It's quite alright, are you ok miss; you hit the ground pretty hard." An attractive red haired boy with emerald eyes said.  
  
"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going twit." A greasy boy with black hair scowled. "Come on we have to go and check out that shrine." He pointed to Kagome's house.  
  
"My house, why do you have to go to my house?!!" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"Because it's our m.." the greasy red haired boy began.  
  
"Shut up you moron; It's our school assignment. We were supposed to find a shrine and get an interview from the owner." The greasy black haired boy answered.  
  
"What are your names?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am Kurama."  
  
"Yusuke"  
  
"I'm Kuwabara, and I think I'm in love." He said practically laying at Kagome's feet.  
  
"This is Hiei." Kurama answered for him. "He does not talk often."  
  
Kagome turned to face him and stared in complete shock. + How can he be here? +  
  
She regained her composure. "Now what did you say about my shrine?" She asked.  
  
"I said it's our school assignment. We were supposed to find a shrine and get an interview from the owner." Yusuke said.  
  
"You're lying," Kagome said.  
  
"I am not!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Are too. I can smell lies you know." Kagome said.  
  
"Yea right, you probably don't know the first thing about that run down old shrine." Yusuke said with a smug expression.  
  
"I must disagree, I know everything about that shrine and I am the priestess that lives at that 'runs down old shrine' you know. God morons, I swear I've me smarter monkeys." Kagome yelled.  
  
+ Ha, finally someone that agrees with me. + Hiei thought.  
  
They watched as Kagome walked over to the entrance to the shrine and spread her arms out; she summoned some of her power and placed it all around the shrine in an invisible barrier that only her family and friends could get in and out of.  
  
She stepped back and took a deep breath. "There, now at least I don't have to worry about you morons disturbing my family." + I don't think Hiei or Kurama would but I don't know about those other two.+  
  
"Yea right." Yusuke said and walked right into the barrier.  
  
Kagome yawned. "Screw it; I'm too tired to go to school now." She said and turned around and went right back up the steps.  
  
"That girls a bitch." Yusuke said. "Absolutely evil."  
  
"I agree with Urameshi, she is evil and weird too."  
  
"Hiei, does that girl seem familiar to you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, she does seem familiar. She reminds me of that youkai that we met when that crazy hanyou was after us." Hiei answered.  
  
"Maybe that's her reincarnation, like I am Youko's (sp?)" Kurama said.  
  
"Hn"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Koenma. 3 hour later  
  
"WHAT!!!" Koenma yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET IN THE SHRINE!!!?"  
  
"IT'S JUST LIKE IT SOUNDS TODLER, WE COULDN'T GET IN BECAUSE SHE BLOCKED US FROM GETTING IN WITH A MAGIC BARRIER!!!" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"A magic barrier, imposable; no body has been able to use a magic barrier for nearly 500 years, all of the priestesses became tainted or died." Koenma said.  
  
"WHAT!" They said in unison; except Hiei.  
  
"That girl, I new she was lying about being that priestess of that shrine!" Yusuke said.  
  
"She was not lying you bonehead." Hiei said. "I would have sensed it like I did when you were lying about some school thing."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei walked out.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Hiei. 1 hour later  
  
+ What the hell, why does that girl remind me of Shakaku; Ah, why the hell do I remember her name. + Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"Hiei, come on." Botan said. "Yusuke and the other's need your help at the park with a very strong demon."  
  
"Hn"  
  
When Hiei arrived he was surprised to see the girl from that morning watch Yusuke with a look of amusement as he charged at the demon like an idiot.  
  
As soon as they were all unconscious Hiei was about to jump in from his place in the tree, when Kagome took a step forward.  
  
+What the hell is she thinking; she is no match for even that lowly demon, especially if the boneheads couldn't even be him.+  
  
Kagome proceeded to walk towards the demon calmly and gracefully.  
  
(A/N New thing plain * means they're speaking another language K)  
  
*Why have you come to this world?* Kagome asked. *What business do you have here?*  
  
*I have never met a human who could speak this language; you must be one of those spirit detectives!* the demon growled. * You don't smell human though.*  
  
+ That demon is right she doesn't smell human+ Hiei was again shocked.  
  
*That's because I am not human. Someone once thought I was a shape shifter because I could shape shift, but he was wrong.* Kagome said. *If you stay here you are endangering the lives of other and I will have the right to take your like.*  
  
* Ha, funny girl. But what could you do to me?* the demon laughed.  
  
* Have you ever heard of the Tenma clan and the leader Tenma Anjerasu?* Kagome asked.  
  
*Yes, he was the strongest demon ever no body has yet to match his power. Why do you bring this up.* the demon asked.  
  
*No certain reason, but do you know what kind of demon he was?* She asked.  
  
+ What the HELL. How can she speak that language so fluently? I can't even speak it that good and why is she talking about the Tenma clan? + Hiei was confused now. +I must go speak with her later+  
  
*Of course I know what kind of demon he was; he was a rare angel youkai.*  
  
* Good very good. Leave now unless you want me to kill you.* Kagome said smiling slyly.  
  
* You can't kill me; I was trained to destroyed the entire Tenma clan and I succeeded about 400 years ago.*  
  
"You." She said in a human language. "You are the one my father trained me to fight against. You killed my father didn't you; how dare you!!!"  
  
*Yes I more than likely did kill your father though he was probably so weak I can't remember him*  
  
*You son of a bitch!!!* Kagome yelled; she was enraged and her miko powers were building in anger.  
  
"You will pay!" She said quietly. "You will pay."  
  
Kagome lifted her hands in a position like she was holding an arrow and pulling it back.  
  
*Ha, stupid wench. You going to try to kill me with an imaginary arrow. * the demon grinned stupidly. * Only pure magic can kill me, like the kind from a priestess; but there are none left so I am immortal.* He laughed.  
  
"Pure magic, like this you mean!!!" Kagome yelled and summoned her magic to form a bow and arrow in her hands positioned to strike the low class demon down.  
  
"I am a priestess you idiot, now die!" She yelled and released the arrow and watched as it disintegrated the things left arm; she summoned another arrow into the bow and released it as well, this time striking the demons head and killing him.  
  
Kagome walked up to the remains + what the?! + She thought and bent over. + Three shard of the shikon jewel. He had THREE!!! + She picked them up and pressed them to the jewel around her neck. Her hand glowed pink as the shards fused together.  
  
+ How did she do that so quickly+ Hiei thought suspiciously. + Not even a miko should be able to kill a demon that size in 5 minutes. +  
  
Kagome began to feel light headed when she released the jewel from her grasp. Fusing shards always did make her tired even when only a few minutes before she was wide awake.  
  
She felt herself lose balance and fall. She closed her eyes tight waiting to feel the ground, but there was none; it felt like someone was holding her to them to keep her from falling.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes a little only to see that Hiei, the guy from earlier was holding her. + What the hell+ she thought right before she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
W/ Hiei and Kagome 5 minutes later.  
  
Kagome was in Hiei's arms and he didn't have a clue what to do with her.  
  
+ I should take her home+ He thought. + I can't do that, damn it that stupid shield. +  
  
Kagome stirred in his arms and cuddled into his chest; this made Hiei a little nervous, he had never been this close to a girl so he wasn't sure how to react.  
  
Kurama had woke up when Hiei caught Kagome to keep her from falling; for a moment there was a look of concern in Hiei's eyes when he looked a the girl.  
  
Kurama was shocked when he saw the girl cuddle into his chest and Hiei didn't throw her down and kill her.  
  
+ Well now, it looks like our Hiei might have a little crush on this girl+ Kurama smiled to himself and laid back down pretending to still be unconscious.  
  
+ This girl+ Hiei thought +how is she having this effect on me, she's so beautiful and graceful and. AHH, What the hell am I thinking.+  
  
Hiei thought for a moment. + I could take her to Genkai, yes that's what I'll do.+ and with that he was gone.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ At Genkai's  
  
"Ah, Hiei. I haven't seen you in a while." Genkai said. "What brings you here?"  
  
Hiei looked down in his arms at the girl; Genkai followed his gaze.  
  
"I see, well follow me." She led him to a room with big wooden doors. "She can stay in here, but if she stays you are to take care of her."  
  
Hiei nodded in understanding.  
  
+ This is not like Hiei, he is not usually this passive. Maybe it's something about this girl. She is not normal.+ Genkai thought.  
  
+God, why am I here, I should have just left her there.+  
  
"What time is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's 11:30pm. You should get some rest. Put her in the bed." Genkai commanded.  
  
Hiei lifted her into the bed and let go, but she refused to let him go.  
  
"Damn it girl, let go of me!" Hiei tried to pry her hands off of him but he failed.  
  
"Looks like you have to share this room tonight Hiei." Genkai smirked. "Good night." She left.  
  
Hiei sighed and crawled into the bed next to her and quickly fell asleep because of her sweet sent.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ Middle of the night at Genkai's W/ Hiei and Kagome.  
  
Kagome had finally let him go and fell into a peaceful sleep and moved away from him in her sleep.  
  
Just as soon as she moved away Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him in a spoon like position and entangled their legs together; he sat up for a moment an leaned over to kiss her forehead and laid back down gently nuzzling her neck.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Genkai /Morning.  
  
Genkai walked into the room she had given to the girl that wouldn't let go of Hiei; but was shocked at what she saw. Hiei had wrapped himself around the girl while they had slept and was nuzzling her neck like a demon getting ready to choose his mate.  
  
+Hiei must like this girl but is denying it.+ Genkai though and took a step closer to the sleeping pair; she was startled when Hiei suddenly growled as a warning to leave them alone. Genkai nodded and left. She would come back in a few minutes so that they would wake up.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Li-Kanjii: What do you think of my story so far?  
  
Zensokuryoku: I like it ok but what's up with Hiei He don't seem the type to do that..  
  
Li-Kanjii: Shut up Zenso.No body really know what goes on in Hiei's head, he never really talks.GOD, MORONS!!!  
  
Zensokuryoku: (sigh) I guess she's right as usual so please be sure to read and review, ok.I don't feel like being Beheaded today. 


	4. Chapter Four

Li-Kanjii: Hey you guys. Well did you like my last chapter..? It was a little choppy, sorry.  
  
Zensokuryoku: Yea it was choppy, won't it Inu?  
  
InuYasha: (silence)  
  
Zensokuryoku: Inu? Hey what'd you do to Inu?!?!  
  
Li-Kanjii: Um. Ok so I hope you enjoy this next chapter and be sure to Read & Review.. See Ya!!!  
  
Zensokuryoku: Hey!!! Oh well enjoy the story. (Sigh)  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
W/Kagome and Hiei in the bedroom  
  
Kagome yawned and opened her eyes only to find that she was in a strange room; she felt something nuzzle her neck and she nearly shrieked, but couldn't because it would seem that her mouth had been covered by another.  
  
+What the hell!!!+ Kagome thought and closed her eyes. She didn't see who was kissing her. +Who the hell is kissing me? God they're a good kisser+  
  
The offender stopped causing Kagome's eyes to shoot opened and meet black ones.  
  
"H- H- Hiei." She said. "W- What the hell, where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
"Hn, you are at Genkai's and I brought you here when you fainted." Hiei said rather kindly. (Scary right?)  
  
Hiei got out of the bed and helped her out. Kagome had never noticed that Hiei was taller than her. He probably stood about 5"9 or 5"10 which was about 3 inches taller than her demon self, then about 4 inches taller than her human form.  
  
Kagome did not realize that she was staring at him as he was her's until the door came opened and startled both of them.  
  
An old woman came into the room. "I see you too are finally up. its noon and you both need a bath!"  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied.  
  
"Uh.ok.I probably need a bath, especially sense I fought that demon." Kagome said a little embarrassed at the situation.  
  
"Fine, the baths are at the end of the hall to the right." The old woman said.  
  
"Um, thank you miss. um, what may I ask is you name." Kagome was a bit embarrassed again.  
  
"You may call me Genkai, child." She said.  
  
"Um, I could just go home. I um, I don't have any other clothes here besides what I'm wearing and that makes sense since I've never been here before; now I'm just babbling so I'm going to shut up now." Kagome said and took a very deep breath trying to get more air.  
  
"Here," Genkai tossed something at Kagome. "You can use the kimonos in the dresser over there. Now go and take your self a bath, both of you."  
  
Genkai left smirking at the dumbfounded Hiei and Kagome.  
  
"What'd she mean bye that?!" Kagome was confused. "Um. Hiei what was she talking about?"  
  
"We need to go and take a bath." Was all he said.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ Hiei & Kagome  
  
Kagome and Hiei did as Genkai told them and went to take a bath. Genkai didn't tell her that there was two separate baths though in the same room.  
  
+Oh well+ She thought and went to dry off; she went into the dressing room and gasp when she saw Hiei with a towel around his waist and his bandana off exposing his Jagon eye.  
  
Hiei heard someone gasp and turned around to see a very red Kagome starring with wide eyes at him; he blushed slightly when he realized that they both had only a towel covering them.  
  
"Um, s- s- sorry H- H- Hiei." Kagome said and was about to leave when Hiei put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll go in the other room, you can stay here." He said and walked out before she could say anything to him.  
  
+What the hell. Hiei doesn't seem like the nice type+ Kagome thought. +SO WHY THE HELL IS HE BEING SO NICE TO ME!!!+  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ Later  
  
"Genkai, would it be alright if I were to go home now; I will be sure to bring the kimono back to you." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes child, you may go home." Genkai sighed. "Don't worry about the kimono, think of it as a gift."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled happily at her. "Thank you."  
  
As Kagome walked bye her Genkai murmured something only Kagome heard; she nodded at Genkai and smiled.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." Kagome said. "Well thank you for letting me stay here."  
  
"You are welcome back any time child." Genkai smiled.  
  
Suddenly the doors busted opened and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked in.  
  
Kagome sighed and smacked herself on the forehead. +Are they every where.GOD!!!+  
  
"Hey Hag, I want you to train me some more so I can find and pound who ever destroyed that demon before I could!" Yusuke said angrily. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!?" Yusuke yelled just noticing Kagome standing there and shaking her head at him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem; have you ever heard of the word called respect, you know r-e-s-p-e-c-t. Like Respecting your superiors." Kagome said. "God. People today what is their GOD Dam* problem. In the Sengoku Jidai (sp?) you would at least bow."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SENGOKU WHATCHAMA CALL IT!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"YOU MORON, I KNOW MORE ABOUT THE SENGOKU JIDAI THAN YOU EVER WILL!!!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"OH YEA, WELL. FEH. WHO REALLY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THE SENGOKU JIDAI THINGY!!!?"  
  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE SENGOKU JIDAI IS?!?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"YES IT'S. um.." Yusuke stammered. "It's uh."  
  
"Moron. doesn't even know about the Sengoku Jidai. You know you wouldn't survive one day there. There are demons so strong, not even the three of you put together could defeat one lower class one." Kagome said.  
  
No one but Hiei had notice that she hadn't said anything about him; she had insulted the one's standing before them.  
  
+What is she up to.? She kept talking about the past as if she could go there anytime. + Hiei thought.  
  
"I have to go now." Kagome said and bowed politely to Genkai and walked out the door.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ Kagome.  
  
Kagome had been walking for an hour and she felt like she was being followed.  
  
Sure enough as soon as she stopped she was surrounded by boys with knives and blades.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Kagome said sternly. "Leave now, I don't wish to fight any today. But I'm not afraid to kill every last one of you."  
  
"Oh, well what are you going to do; there are twelve of us and only one of you." A boy who was obviously their leader said. "You gonna smack us all and poke us to death. I don't think so; bring her out!"  
  
Two men stepped up with one of Kagome's best friends in the hands.  
  
"You have two choices. Either you be my girlfriend until I get tired of you or she dies." He said.  
  
Kagome had recognized this boy to be Hojo; she had always thought Hojo to be a nice well mannered boy. +Guess I was wrong+. She smirked and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny bitch!!!" Hojo Said.  
  
"You shouldn't have threatened my best friend," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh and why is that?!" He said angrily.  
  
"Because, you just gave me the right to take your life." Kagome said.  
  
"You're too weak to take even your own life. So how do expect to take mine!?!?" His voice rose.  
  
"I don't live bye your rules.I can do what ever I want." Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Fine, kill her." he ordered.  
  
Kagome let out a deep and angry growl from her chest. "If you touch her you won't live to see tomorrow!"  
  
Hojo walked up to the girl and pulled out knife and ran the blade gently across her throat applying pressure.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to glow red; she didn't know what her form looked like when she went into demon rage, but she guessed she would soon find out.  
  
Hojo looked back at Kagome, only to see enraged glowing red eyes starring at him.  
  
"Like I said boy, you have given me the right to take your life to save another's." Kagome said slowly standing up.  
  
Hojo took a step back as Kagome took a step forward.  
  
Suddenly it was like Kagome just disappeared and reappeared holding her friend. "You got lucky today, but think of this as your first and last warning." She said and was gone again.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ Inu and Kikyou (A/N Yea I think I have been spelling Kikyou: Bitch cough:: wrong tell me if I have.)  
  
"InuYasha is something wrong?" Kikyou asked. "You don't seem like your normal self."  
  
"It's nothing Kikyou, really." He answered. "Your scent, it's changed so I think that you might be. (gulp) pregnant."  
  
Kikyou was in shock. she would have InuYasha's child. +But, this wasn't supposed to happen, We were supposed to change him into a human first and kill my reincarnation.+ She thought. +O well maybe now she will be willing to give up her life.+  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Hiei (cough, cough , hot, cough, cough)  
  
Hiei had seen the whole thing. +Kagome is human, so how can she go into demon rage?+ Hiei asked himself. "I must ask her about that."  
  
When Hiei caught up to Kagome she had already taken her friend home and was on her way back to her house to pick up some things.  
  
"Hiei, I know you're back there." She said and turned around. " You can come out."  
  
"How did you know I was back there; I masked my aura and scent perfectly." He said.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me I could still sense you." Kagome smiled. "Why are you following me anyhow?"  
  
"How is it you, a human can go into demon rage?" Hiei asked. "And how do you have so much power..?"  
  
"Well.um. Just come with me I'll explain it when we get to my house where we won't be over heard."  
  
"Hn,"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ At Kagome's house.  
  
"Momma, Sota, Shippo, Grandpa, anyone here!?!" Kagome yelled as she walked in.  
  
"Momma," A high pitched little voice yelled.  
  
Kagome immediately fell backwards but never hit the ground thanks to Hiei.  
  
"Hey Shippo," She noticed a sad look on his face. "Oh Shippo, what's wrong..?"  
  
"I.I thought you wouldn't come back. (sniff)" Shippo cried.  
  
"oh, it's ok Shippo. I'm here aren't I," Kagome said lovingly. "I have to go back through the well for a while to tell Keade we will be staying here longer is that ok, Shippo."  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
"We will be gone for a day and have to stay there for the night." She said; Shippo nodded.  
  
"You're welcome to come if you'd like to Hiei." Kagome said.  
  
"Hn. I might." He said.  
  
"Momma, who's that" Shippo pointed at Hiei.  
  
"Shippo it's not polite to point." Kagome said. "This is Hiei, he's my friend.I think." She said looking at him out the corner of her eye; Shippo busted out laughing at the face his mother had made.  
  
"Hn, yes you can consider me to be a friend," Hiei said.  
  
" Shippo can you do me a favor," Kagome asked. "Will you fill Hiei in on everything that's been going on. You don't have to cover anything up."  
  
Shippo nodded and Kagome walked in the house.  
  
"Oh yea, ya'll can come in if you like." Kagome said poking her head around the corner and leaving again.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ In Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome decided she would just change her clothes and get her swords rather than packing a bag.  
They would only be gone for a day, so she really wouldn't need anything.  
  
Kagome went to her closet and thought about what she would wear.  
  
Eventually she decided on a black halter top with a silver blue rose on it. +This will be perfect if I have to transform for some reason+ She thought happily then pulled on a black pair of raver pants with silver blue flames and a spiked belt.  
  
Last she put on a pair of black Lugs (A/N Lugs are Shoes) with a piece of steel on the outside of the toes.  
  
Kagome was all set to leave; +Now all I have to do is ask Sota if he wants to come or not+ She thought strapping on her swords.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ Outside W/ Who ever.  
  
Shippo told Hiei all what he knew leaving out the parts about Kagome loving InuYasha or Loving him once upon a time and that she was a demon.  
  
+So+ Hiei thought. +Kagome isn't a youkai. But she is a priestess. Damn it then how does she have demon rage!!!+  
  
"Shippo, have you seen Sota any where?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the house.  
  
Hiei's mouth was slightly opened when he saw Kagome step out of the house. +My God she's even more beautiful than she was before.+ He thought.  
  
+I like this guy, Hiei.+ Shippo thought. +Maybe he will be my new dad. That would be so cool.+  
  
Hiei snapped out of it when he felt something bounced on to his shoulder. He looked over, to see Shippo smiling happily at his mother.  
  
"Yea," Shippo said. "He said he would come next time. He was going to the park with his friends."  
  
"Well ok." Kagome said. "Are ya'll ready to go?"  
  
"Yea." Shippo said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei answered.  
  
"Alright then let's go." Kagome said and lead them to the well.  
  
"Ok, hold on tight" Kagome said and jumped into the well.  
  
A familiar blue glow surrounded them as they touched down and disappeared almost as fast as it came.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/InuYasha and Kikyou  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air. "I smell Kagome." He sniffed again. "And Shippo and another demon."  
  
"I know InuYasha, let's go greet them, maybe we can get the rest of my soul back." Kikyou said grinning.  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ At the well.  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Hiei jumped out of the well and froze.  
  
InuYasha was standing with his sword draw and transformed; and Kikyou was standing with an arrow notched.  
  
"What do you want InuYasha?!?" Kagome hissed. "You and your bitch, move!"  
  
"No, We've come to get Kikyou's soul back." InuYasha said.  
  
Kagome was shocked.  
  
"Dear, reincarnation. InuYasha doesn't love you, you know. He never did, he loved me and only me; I even carry his child." Kikyou bragged.  
  
Kagome could smell the change, it was true; though she was not surprised. "Oh dear, dear incarnate. I wouldn't brag, you're having a half, no not even a half breed its only ¼ th demon." Kagome said. "I wouldn't be so proud if I were you. InuYasha is nothing but a scum bag. He will turn his back on you Kikyou; and I never loved InuYasha, he was just helping me get the jewel shards."  
  
InuYasha was shocked. "Then why did you cry when you saw me with Kikyou and run away?!" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because, I thought you were my best friend. That is how I thought of you and you wouldn't listen to me, she, Kikyou is the real threat. She's been giving her shards to Naraku." Kagome said. "Now, Hiei here, he at least doesn't call me names like wench, bitch, human, idiot, and mortal; And he most certainly does not all the time tell me I'm weak and just the reincarnation of his past lover who died 50 years ago."  
  
InuYasha was about to charge when Hiei wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome's waist, but Kikyou (Whore :sneezes: ) held him back and aimed her arrow at Kagome's heart; she let the arrow fly, but it stopped 6 feet in front of them.  
  
"W-what?!" Kikyou stammered. "You can't do that; you can't be strong enough to stop an enchanted arrow!!!"  
  
"Kikyou, you are lucky I have somewhere to be right now; but next time I see you, I am reclaiming my soul." Kagome said; she Hiei and Shippo vanished.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ Keade.  
  
"Keade, you here?" Kagome said stepping into thee hut.  
  
"Yes child, I am here." Keade responded. "Do ye need something?"  
  
"I just came to tell you I won't be back as soon as I said I would." Kagome said and bowed. "I have to leave now Keade, I would like to go see my father again and I have to be back tomorrow."  
  
"It's alright." Keade said. "I will miss ye."  
  
"I'll come and visit you on my way back through." Kagome said and hugged Keade. "I will miss you too."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Li-Kanjii: Well there goes another chapter. What do you think?  
  
Zensokuryoku: IT SUCKED.No I'm just playin. It was ok.  
  
Li-Kanjii: You better have been just playin...Jerk.  
  
InuYasha: Ha-ha.Loser you got her mad. I even know better than that!!! (laughs really hard)  
Li-Kanjii: oh well. be sure to R&R.See ya 


	5. Chapter Five

Li-Kanjii: Hey there. People, Sorry I seem to have had a bit of writers block; but it's gone now ( . I'm just going to skip fighting with Zenso to day. He has the flu and Inu ran away. So here's the story.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/Kagome, Hiei and Shippo.  
  
On the way to Kagome's, fathers, Shippo wouldn't stay still. Either he was running on all fours, sitting on Kagome's shoulder or sitting on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Shippo, would you please stay still." Kagome complained. "You're making me dizzy."  
  
"Oh, ok."Shippo sighed. "Hey Hiei?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Can I see your Jagon Eye?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." "No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes.." Hiei thought for a moment. "Damn it Kit, you tricked me." Hiei joked. (Now that is really scary o_O ahh)  
  
Shippo smiled as Hiei removed his headband revealing his Jagon eye.  
  
"Wow!!!" Shippo said. "That's cool."  
  
Kagome looked over at Hiei through the corner of her eye and caught him looking at her; He quickly averted his gaze as did she.  
  
When Shippo was done looking at Hiei's eye, Hiei quickly put his headband back on.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Hiei's shoulder to the ground in between Hiei and Kagome and took hold on both of their hands.  
  
Hiei and Kagome glanced at each other, then down at Shippo and shrugged.  
  
"How cute." a voice said. "A Fire apparition, a kitsune pup, and my dear sweet aijou."  
  
Kagome dropped Shippo's hand and turned around; in front of her was a familiar white haired, silver/blue eyed, white and gold winged man with silver blue claws.  
  
Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder and Hiei growled and put his arms around Kagome's waist again.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" The man said smiling. Kagome smiled back. "Have you chosen a mate already little one?" The man asked.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously. "DAD, don't say things like that it's embarrassing." Kagome said.  
  
Hiei was shocked. +This is Kagome's father. But Kagome is a human. +  
  
"Shippo, is Hiei ok, He's kinda zoned out I think." Kagome said looking back at him. "Did you tell him everything or did you leave out the part about me being a demon?"  
  
"Um.I left that part out. Sorry." Shippo looked down.  
  
"It's ok just next time tell him everything." Kagome said and was now trying to snap Hiei out of his daze.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei. Earth to Hiei.Calling Hiei." Kagome now had to resort to smacking him.  
  
"Ow. that hurt." Hiei said.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have just went blank. you could have at least said hello to my father first." Kagome complained.  
  
"Hn." Hiei snorted. "Fine. where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here. You know you scared my aijou half to death." He said. "I take it you didn't know she was a demoness?"  
  
Hiei shook his head. "I wasn't informed of it."  
  
"Well a certain 'kitsune pup' was supposed to tell you." Kagome said giving Shippo THE LOOK.  
  
"What?" Shippo smiled shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well. you know now." Kagome said. "We came to see you dad because we were going to bring Sota but he didn't want to come this time and said he would come next time."  
  
"Oh." Anjerasu said disappointed. "Oh well.maybe next time."  
  
"Dad are you ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am fine." He said.  
  
"Um, you know we could always take you to see him?" Kagome offered.  
  
"No, no. your mother wouldn't be too happy with that."  
  
"She is not my mother." Kagome said. "And Sota is your son; you do have the right to see him."  
  
"Yes, but I really don't want to upset her." He said.  
  
"Fine then you wait in the well house and I'll bring Sota to you then." Kagome was getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Would that work?" He asked.  
  
"More than likely. She's afraid of the well house."  
  
"Oh, well we could try it." Anjerasu said happily.  
  
"Great!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"Well, let's start heading back then." Shippo said kind of excited.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ W/ Kagome and co.  
  
Kagome, Hiei, Shippo and Kagome's father all decided to stop for the night.  
  
Kagome was perched on the highest branch of a tree with Shippo on the branch next to her. Hiei was below her and her father was to the left of Hiei.  
  
"Night Mommy!" Shippo squealed.  
  
"Good night Shippo." Kagome said and shifted on the branch she was on and murmured. "Night Dad, night Hiei."  
  
"Good night." Hiei and Anjerasu said in unison; then looked at each other oddly. (Riiight)  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ In the middle of the night again.  
  
Hiei jumped up onto the branch that Kagome had fallen asleep on and pulled her into his lap.  
  
Kagome snuggled into Hiei's chest and sighed contently.  
  
Hiei looked down at the sleeping Kagome; never before had he noticed how beautiful she really was.  
  
+My god.+ He thought as he gently caressed her cheek. + Never before have I had such beauty in my presence.+  
  
Kagome awakened slowly and opened her eyes only to meet Hiei's intense gaze.  
"H-Hiei?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Shhhh." Hiei put a finger gently to her lips.  
  
"But.." She was cut off when she felt the softness of his lips on hers; Kagome had been in her human form all day and now she could feel it slipping away a little at a time.  
  
+Oh no.What am I going to do if my form slips?!?+ Kagome thought franticly. +He knows that I'm a demon.but what if he thinks I'm ugly? Why do I even care? +  
  
Hiei deepened the kiss; Kagome gasped and Hiei immediately took advantage of the moment to push the kiss even deeper.  
  
+I want her to be my mate.+ Hiei thought. +I want her to be mine, I want to please her.+  
  
With that last thought Hiei pulled away and looked into Kagome's eyes.They were no longer gray, but silver/ blue.  
  
+I'm slowly changing.+ Kagome thought. She could feel her fangs and claws forming and her back tingling.  
  
Hiei watched in amazement as Kagome began to glow such a bright color he had to shut his eyes.  
  
"I love you..." Kagome murmured as the glow disappeared revealing her demon form.  
  
+What did she say.? She loves me; do I love her? I do.I love her+ Hiei thought. +I've never loved anyone. How+ Hiei opened his eyes.  
  
+My God.She. She.She's more beautiful than she was before.I didn't think it possible but she is.+ Hiei thought.  
  
Hiei gently ran his hand across her jaw line; she looked up at him then snuggled into his chest.  
  
"I.I love you as well." He whispered in her ear. "And I always will.I'll never hurt you, ever; and I will always protect you no matter what, I will always be here." (Too much emotion.gonna hurl o_0)  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered. "I will always love you, and help you in anyway needed."  
  
+Well now, I knew that they were interested in each other but in love I did not expect.+ Anjerasu had heard every thing that had been said. + I will always support you aijou.+  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Li-Kanjii-I am so sorry that this chapter was so short but I've got some major writers block.Zenso and Inu have the flu so they aren't here sorry. I've got to go now be sure to read and review. 


End file.
